1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a recording device including a recording medium cassette that accommodates the recording medium.
2. Related Art
In a recording device represented by a facsimile and a printer, sheet cassettes that are detachable with respect to a device main body have been widely used. In addition, among these, as disclosed in JP-A-2006-273565 and JP-A-2007-91445, a sheet cassette having a two-stage structure, which includes sheet accommodating portions at a lower stage and an upper stage in one detachable sheet cassette (tray), is disclosed. In addition, in the recording device, as a name of the sheet accommodating portion that accommodates sheets, various names such as “cassette” and “tray” are exemplified, but in this specification, the entirety of one unit body that is detachable with respect to a device main body is referred to as a “cassette”, and a plurality of sheet accommodating portions that is provided in the cassette is referred to as a “tray”.
The recording device disclosed in JP-A-2006-273565 and JP-A-2007-91445 is configured in such a manner that a discharged sheet receiving portion that receives a sheet on which recording is performed also functions as the upper stage tray. That is, the upper stage tray is configured in such a manner that a position that is retreated so as not to make a disturbance when transmitting a sheet from the lower stage tray, and a position that is advanced when transmitting a sheet from the upper stage tray are newly changed by an operation of a user. The sheet that is transmitted from the lower stage tray and is subjected to the recording is received at the above-described retreated position.
However, the user needs to operate the upper stage tray in each case as described above, such that it is difficult to say that usability is always high.